


陆行鸟水煮蛋

by darkcoffee



Category: FF15
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	陆行鸟水煮蛋

“啊！”  
听到普罗恩普特的尖叫，诺克提斯皱了皱眉头，将幻影剑向尖叫传来的方向掷去，他迅速地移动到幻影剑停下的地方。诺克提斯抓紧剑柄，淌到普罗恩普特身旁。  
普罗恩普特听到身旁的水声，朝诺克提斯的方向转头，他眼部周围的皮肤因为这片湖特殊的挥发物质而微微发红，双眼同样噙着泪水。泪腺在分泌液体的过程中，普罗恩普特纤薄的鼻翼翕动着，他抿起的嘴唇异常的发红。  
诺克提斯不自然地把身体往后靠，普罗恩普特用手指擦掉眼角的泪水，但很快，他的眼睛又覆盖上了一层薄薄的液体，水面的反射光又将他的脸照得通白透亮，他看上去很……柔弱。诺克提斯叹了一口气。

两天前，普罗恩普特私下煮了一只陆行鸟叼来给他作为报答的蛋，并且在诺克提斯他们狩猎回来之前把它吃完了。伊格尼斯说，普罗恩普特，你做了一件很糟糕的事情，但定论还不急着下，让我们看看接下来会发生些什么。  
“那颗蛋绝对不是什么会孵出生物的东西，我对着阳光照了很久，里面什么形状都没有。而且陆行鸟的天性都是很善良的，你们不能否认这一点。”  
普罗恩普特对他们说，他的声音有点颤抖。  
伊格尼斯站在诺克提斯和格拉迪奥的身前，他凝视着普罗恩普特的眼神就像在研究他，这让普罗恩普特不敢靠近他们。  
于是普罗恩普特激动地为自己辩解：“真的，我只不过是吃了一只蛋而已，而且那颗蛋太小了，我也不知道你们什么时候会回来——你们为什么用这种奇怪的眼神看着我！嘿，伙计们！”  
伊格尼斯毫不退让地询问普罗恩普特：“你觉得你现在有什么样的感觉？描述一下。”  
“我不知道，伊格尼斯……你为什么这样对我？我不想描述！我觉得脸很热，身体无力，我觉得我可能是要——”  
普罗恩普特说完这句话之后就捂住脸，蹲下身子发出了抽泣，他把脸埋进膝盖里，双手像城墙一样挡在面前，透过他红色的紧身背心，他们发现他耸起的肩胛骨像惊恐的蝴蝶双翅一样颤抖着。  
伊格尼斯点了点头，转过身看向剩下两个几乎目瞪口呆的同伴，格拉迪奥的眉毛挑得很高，而诺克提斯却相反地把眉毛皱得很紧，很明显，前者熟悉这幅景象，而后者实在对此困惑不已。  
“我从没见过普朗托这样。”诺克提斯绕过伊格尼斯，小心翼翼地踱到普罗恩普特身前，放缓语气问他：“没事吧？那只不过是一只蛋而已……”  
普罗恩普特的哭声变得大了些，他擦着眼泪，抽抽噎噎地说：“好吧，在诺克特你看来只是一只蛋而已，但如果那不只是一份食物，而是更多的一些什么呢？我问都没有问过你们就把它吃了，我觉得我就像个傻瓜一样，如果我毁了些什么怎么办？”  
诺克提斯异常困惑地看着普罗恩普特：“呃，那只是……一只蛋，怎么可能会引发什么问题。”  
普罗恩普特突然从手臂里抬起头，他发红的眼睛瞪着诺克提斯，好像他是一个从不体谅自己的傻瓜。他的蔚蓝的眼睛不断地往外面涌出眼泪，双唇因为气愤或是其他同样强烈的情绪而嗫嚅着，然后，他的肩膀，仍然在不断地颤抖着。  
他们短暂地沦陷在四目相对的无言中。诺克提斯觉得普罗恩普特就是在毫无理由地乱发脾气，而这没什么道理，也没什么好处，也许普罗恩普特控制不住他的情绪——可因为一只鸟蛋？  
伊格尼斯从口袋里掏出了一块巧克力，他示意诺克提斯挪开身子把事情交给他。诺克提斯照做了，伊格尼斯把甜食交给警惕的普罗恩普特，又伸手把他小心地扶了起来——他甚至还征求了普罗恩普特的意见，他把手伸出去示意他下一步要做的动作，直到对方缓慢地点点头之后才把他从地上扶了起来。  
吃了巧克力之后，伊格尼斯让他用湿毛巾擦了擦脸，他们一起走到帐篷外，清新的空气好像让普罗恩普特恢复了一点理智，但他很明显还是沉浸在他吃了一只蛋的难过之中。  
诺克提斯就像看奇珍异兽一样看着普罗恩普特，格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯互相对视了一眼，格拉迪奥重重地叹了一口气，两个人好像在用诺克提斯不了解的语言交流，诺克提斯一脚站到他们中间，看了看两个人。  
“到底发生了什么事？”  
伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥再一次互相对望，格拉迪奥用下巴指了指伊格尼斯。  
伊格尼斯转向诺克提斯说：“好吧，虽然这么说有点夸张——你现在最好把普朗托当成一名生理期前的女性，因为他吃的那只蛋的蛋黄携带着男性肉体不应该接受的雌性激素，并且还会提高神经元的敏感程度。”  
普罗恩普特站在一旁不悦地审视着他们。  
伊格尼斯让普罗恩普特参与到他们之中。  
诺克提斯看了看拘谨的普罗恩普特，他很显然不自在。  
“这么严重？你现在感觉怎么样？”诺克提斯转向普罗恩普特，普罗恩普特没有说些什么，他大部分时候只是沉默，好像他在忍耐着什么。  
“好了，给他一点休息的时间，我想他现在根本弄不清楚发生了些什么。”  
普罗恩普特说：“我完全不知道刚刚到底发生了什么，我就是——突然间——就哭出来了，我没办法控制，我觉得很糟糕。”  
“好吧，放松一下自己，也许去拍拍照什么的。”诺克提斯提议。

那天晚上诺克提斯做了个梦，他梦到普罗恩普特完完全全变成了女性，他们三个人都惊慌失措地为他，哦，不，她添置女性需要的物品。他们去镇子上买女孩子的衣服，普罗恩普特的身高缩水了十厘米，看上去就是一个开朗的小女生。普罗恩普特漂亮的蓝眼睛，红润的嘴唇还有调皮的雀斑都被她好好地继承了，她穿着运动款的裙子站在诺克提斯身旁，就像诺克提斯的一个妹妹。  
那个梦很甜蜜，毕竟完全女性化的普罗恩普特在诺克提斯的审美中算得上可爱。诺克提斯清醒之后，朝普罗恩普特的睡袋望去，那时候他确实期待着一些什么变化，可普罗恩普特的床位上什么都没有，诺克提斯有些困扰地起了身，帐篷里只有他一个人，他拉开拉链出去的时候，伊格尼斯、格拉迪奥和普罗恩普特很寻常地站在烤架旁边聊天，普罗恩普特还是那副开朗的样子。没有变化。  
诺克提斯打了个哈欠，有些奇怪地询问普罗恩普特：“你的情况怎么样了？”  
普罗恩普特示意了一下盘子里的烤鱼，对诺克提斯说：“伊格尼斯正在帮我做一些能够补充睪酮的食物，但我觉得一切都很好，也许昨天只是虚惊一场。”  
“唔，是吗？那就好，你昨天把我吓了一跳。”  
诺克提斯走到普罗恩普特身旁，他们并肩站在一起，两个人靠得比较近，但也没有近到贴在一起，诺克提斯弯下腰嗅了嗅普罗恩普特手上那盘烤鱼的味道，也许是鼻息喷到了普罗恩普特的手上，普罗恩普特打了一个颤。  
伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥在讨论今天行程的方案，他们都没有注意到普罗恩普特的异常。诺克提斯奇怪地看向普罗恩普特，他的视线很快地经过普罗恩普特赤裸的手臂，到了他的肩膀，然后是他的右下颚，他看到了脸庞紧绷的，紧张地注视着他的普罗恩普特。他闻到了一股难以形容的别于烤鱼的令他饥饿的气味。普罗恩普特和他不知出于何种原因地互相凝视着，直到他们终于意识到这阵诡异的沉默。  
“够了吧。”普罗恩普特移开眼神，小声地说。  
诺克提斯回过神来，吓了一跳，他皱着眉头再次审视普罗恩普特的面容，试图从上面找到刚才自己迷惑的原因。  
普罗恩普特伸手拍了拍他的后脑勺。  
“快去洗漱吧，诺克特，今天还有很多事情得去做耶！”  
在溪流边清理自己的时候，诺克提斯试图理清刚才发生在自己和普罗恩普特身上的事情。普罗恩普特并没有产生任何的变化，也许在吃了那只雌性激素过高的鸟蛋后，内分泌有点不正常，但刚才他们互相凝视的几分钟到底是怎么回事？他为什么会觉得那股奇怪的普罗恩普特身上的味道很好闻？诺克提斯之前闻过那股气味，那是普罗恩普特特殊的体味，在今天之前，诺克提斯一直都不觉得那有什么大不了的，但现在他很想回去再闻闻看，看看刚刚把自己迷惑住的是不是这股味道。如果答案是肯定的，那只能说明他得离普罗恩普特远一点了——就算诺克提斯没有过性行为，但他也在生理课上读过相关的文献，普罗恩普特的荷尔蒙可能出了些问题，而这“问题”很滑稽地让诺克提斯产生了相应的欲望。  
诺克提斯把水拍到脸上，清凉的溪水顺着他面颊与颈部的轮廓，一直流向他的T恤，他锁骨一块的衣服的颜色被水稍微染深了些。  
不知道伊格尼斯或是格拉迪奥会不会也闻到普罗恩普特身上的味道。  
诺克提斯原路回到露营地，他远远地看到格拉迪奥正在收拾露营的帐篷，他还看到在一旁换衣服的普罗恩普特，他站在一块比较隐蔽的地方，背对着伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥，普罗恩普特企图做成不引人注目的样子。他纤细的身材在最近的野营生活中变得结实了一些，诺克提斯想到出现在他皮肤上的青紫的淤青，想到普罗恩普特腹部细长的凹陷、狭窄的肚脐还有纤细的肌肉。呃，不过他为什么会在换衣服？  
诺克提斯走近了，发现普罗恩普特穿上了伊格尼斯的长袖衬衫。伊格尼斯的衣着套在普罗恩普特身上，让他看起来像是偷穿了大人衣服的小孩。  
“为什么普朗托要穿你的衣服？”诺克提斯看向伊格尼斯，觉得有些奇怪，又看向穿着衣服有点狼狈的普罗恩普特。  
伊格尼斯给了诺克提斯一个明知故问的眼神，诺克提斯有些不好意思地笑了一下。  
“不如穿我的卫衣吧，你这样穿着太奇怪了，我视觉上无法接受。”诺克提斯对普罗恩普特说。  
“你这句话我就当没听到了。”伊格尼斯在诺克提斯身后道。  
诺克提斯想要解释。  
“我只是说他不适合这种衣服——而且也太大了。”  
普罗恩普特无奈地瞪了一眼诺克提斯。  
“好吧，诺克特……衣服给我。”  
普罗恩普特朝诺克提斯伸了伸手，诺克提斯从包里把替换的那件卫衣从一堆衣裤中抽出来递给普罗恩普特。为了证明自己很正常的普罗恩普特当着他们面把伊格尼斯的衬衫扣子解开，并且脱下来交还给了伊格尼斯。诺克提斯能看出他的身体有点发抖。普罗恩普特一口气把诺克提斯的卫衣套到身上，他伸长手臂的时候，被拉伸的腹部微微凹了进去，诺克提斯盯着普罗恩普特的小肚脐眼，直到他的头从领口钻出来，金色的头发有些被弄乱了。  
诺克提斯把右手插在腰间，站在一旁看着普罗恩普特，看到普罗恩普特穿上这件衣服后，露出了一个满意的笑容。普罗恩普特朝着一个没有人的方向笑，他笑的时候眼睛闭了起来，薄薄的嘴唇往脸颊两边轻轻一扬，他重新睁开眼睛，之后给了诺克提斯一个奇怪的眼神。  
“不、呃，穿着还舒服吗？”  
诺克提斯挠了挠头。  
普罗恩普特说：“嗯，很不错……这件衣服，我指的是，至少不会太大了嘛。”  
“……呃，能穿就好。”  
在两个人的眼睛再次对上之前，不知道什么时候出现在普罗恩普特身后的格拉迪奥用力拍了一下他的脊背，普罗恩普特猝不及防地往前几个趔趄，他大叫着想要捂住被拍疼的地方，格拉迪奥对他们露出一个看穿他们的笑容。  
“你们各自注意一下。”  
普罗恩普特追着格拉迪奥，他们坐上了雷格里亚，诺克提斯困扰地叹了一口气后，朝他们跑去。

普罗恩普特坐在副驾驶座上，偶尔诺克提斯会闻到普罗恩普特身上那股被稀释得过分的味道，后来诺克提斯心情变得很不好，他强迫自己睡觉，可忍不住想要睁眼去看普罗恩普特。他想要弄清楚这个问题的根源。  
普罗恩普特正在摆弄他的相机，然后诺克提斯的注意力成了他正穿着自己的衣服，诺克提斯希望自己的味道也能吸引普罗恩普特的注意力，毕竟他身上的味道让诺克提斯心烦意乱。他想要这场事故有两个受害者，至少比只有他一个遭殃好。  
也许内分泌紊乱的普罗恩普特也觉得身体不适，因为他身上的衣服持续不断地散发着诺克提斯的气味；也许普罗恩普特不好意思把他的困扰讲出口，因为那实在是一件对于男人来说羞愧难当的事情；也许诺克提斯宽松的卫衣给普罗恩普特制造的空隙让他变得敏感（诺克提斯猜测）的肌肤被空气不断骚扰着……  
普罗恩普特眯起眼睛，他很少去查看后视镜里的自己，但今天诺克提斯却通过雷格里亚中央的后视镜看到普罗恩普特享受的表情。他扬起了一个偷笑，又赶快闭上眼睛掩盖自己的表情。他觉得愉快极了。  
诺克提斯靠着手臂陷入了沉睡。

等他苏醒的时候，他们正停在Lestallum城的加油站，丰富的地热和发达的工业让Lestallum的气温比周围的小镇要高上许多。诺克提斯醒来的时候口干舌燥，汽油味又让他有点发昏，他不得不推开车门站起来到处走走。  
伊格尼斯他们站在一定距离之外，像是在等待着什么，诺克提斯没有兴趣上前询问，但回到车里又不可能，他的眼睛捕捉到了普罗恩普特的身影，他正靠在栏杆上眺望前方广阔的盆地或是遥远而模糊的山脊。  
“嘿，普朗托。”  
诺克提斯不知道为什么打了一个哈欠，普罗恩普特听到诺克提斯的声音的时候，双眼有些惊讶地张大。诺克提斯卫衣的长袖被他拉至手肘，普罗恩普特的身上的气味似乎被微风盖住了。诺克提斯安静地注视着他，普罗恩普特也自然地重新眺望起了赏心悦目的风景。  
“谢谢你，诺克特。”  
普罗恩普特几乎叹息一般地说，他凝望着远方的姿势，带着无法描述的力量，他侧脸的轮廓突出了他的眉骨、鼻尖和嘴唇；吹多了风，普罗恩普特的脸颊变得干燥，但嘴唇却湿润得反射着光泽，大概是因为他刚刚无意识舔过的原因。  
“嗯？为什么这么说。”  
“如果不是你答应我加入你们的话，我大概没有办法看到因索姆尼亚之外的地方了。而且和你们在一起的时间，我过得很快乐。”  
普罗恩普特说。  
诺克提斯思考了几秒后，发出爽快的笑声。  
“那你不客气。”  
普罗恩普特挑起一根眉毛，看了诺克提斯一眼，诺克提斯朝他得意地笑着，普罗恩普特用眼神同他做了个交流，然后忍不住跟着笑了起来。  
诺克提斯得意的样子，让普罗恩普特着迷，不管什么时候，不管什么情景，诺克提斯这样笑的时候就是一个意气风发的路西斯王子，两眼间积蓄的阴霾被一扫而空，也许诺克特原本就是个活泼开朗的人。  
诺克提斯发现普罗恩普特凝视着自己的眼神变得深邃起来，好像他从自己的脸上看到了比他想要表达的更多的东西。诺克提斯忍不住伸手触碰普罗恩普特的脸颊。他们已经是好几年的挚友了。  
诺克提斯的触碰让普罗恩普特感到奇异的感情，一股从他的腹部升起来的暖流。普罗恩普特意识到现在可能不是一个交流感情的好时机。目前，他体内的激素并不是他可以控制的，他的身体会对诺克提斯产生他无法想象的反应。  
老实说，现在的他很想要抓住诺克提斯的手腕，把他按在栏杆上，亲吻他在艳阳下有些苍白的嘴唇。  
普罗恩普特眯起眼睛，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他从诺克提斯突然紧绷的双颊看出来，对方似乎也有同样的想法。  
普罗恩普特在诺克提斯的手背上轻轻地划了一个叉，作为回应，诺克提斯更加用力地掐住了他的手腕。  
“你弄疼我了。”  
普罗恩普特直视着诺克提斯冰蓝色的双眼说。他们的眼睛都是蓝色的，可诺克提斯更苍白些。  
诺克提斯松开了普罗恩普特的手腕，朝他凑了过去，普罗恩普特并没有躲开诺克提斯。诺克提斯的脸离他就只有一寸的距离，诺克提斯在闻他身体上散发出来的气味，而他也回礼般地嗅着诺克提斯头发上的味道。  
诺克提斯的耳朵从黑色的头发中探了出来，普罗恩普特凝视着那块雪白的部分，它好可爱。普罗恩普特迷恋诺克提斯的亲近。  
“诺克特、普朗托！”  
回过神来的两个人迷迷糊糊地向后看去，格拉迪奥正抱着胸口无奈地看着他们两个，诺克提斯和普罗恩普特就像做错事情的小孩一样不约而同地朝格拉迪奥投去了一个不知耻笑容。他们的身体彼此分开了。  
格拉迪奥似乎并不真的打算阻拦些什么，他所做的只是提醒两个人他们正在干什么。格拉迪奥的提醒让他们更加肆无忌惮，好像格拉迪奥能够在他们每一次将要发生些什么之前就把他们拉开。

在这一天，诺克提斯经常突然从后面抱住普罗恩普特，把脸埋在他的肩膀里，毫无顾忌地呼吸着普罗恩普特身体过滤过的气味。他的脸颊贴着普罗恩普特的脖颈，享受着它的热度，感受着每一次心脏跳动带给血管的震颤。普罗恩普特像背着一个大型玩偶一样尴尬地笑着，他拖着诺克提斯从这一家店走到另一家店，跟在伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥身后，他们在采购食材和武器。  
Lestallum狭窄街道上暴露出来的管道不时往外喷射着炙热的蒸汽，普罗恩普特的背上已经全是汗了，但他一点都没有把诺克提斯放开的打算。  
在格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯看不见的地方，诺克提斯趴在普罗恩普特的身上，他看不见普罗恩普特的脸，但他绕到他面前的手指若有若无地抚摸着普罗恩普特汗津津的锁骨，诺克提斯抚摸着普罗恩普特的肌肤，后者的皮肤上分泌出汗液和油脂，诺克提斯闭上一只眼，弯起拇指，从普罗恩普特的锁骨中央，滑到他的喉结，滑到他的下巴，他迫使普罗恩普特往后将头仰起，最后，普罗恩普特几乎靠在他的肩膀上。  
他侧过脸，假装什么都不知道地看向诺克提斯，诺克提斯回复了一个无辜的眼神，于是这场让两个人着迷的游戏无止尽地在这个焦灼的Lestallum城的下午延续下去。

傍晚火热的空气折射了绚烂的夕阳，橙黄色的光铺满了半片天空，在天空的另一个尽头，夜晚的蔚蓝已经慢慢地涌了上来。诺克提斯决定在旅馆投宿。从盆地吹来的清凉的晚风让诺克提斯的头脑恢复了一些冷静，但他仍然昏昏欲睡。Lestallum的灰尘让他变得很脏，在尽情地瘫倒在床上之前，他必须得去浴室把自己洗干净。  
等他洗完澡穿着T恤出浴室之后，普罗恩普特正好买完衣服，回到房间。他们两个相遇在狭窄的通道，诺克提斯的身体还冒着洗浴后的热气，而普罗恩普特的头发上落了一层灰，他打量着诺克提斯，但很快就微妙地移开了注视。  
诺克提斯往普罗恩普特的方向靠近，普罗恩普特的右脚往后退了一步。  
“格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯呢？”  
诺克提斯低声问普罗恩普特，他们都没有看着对方的脸，而是盯着彼此的肩膀。诺克提斯被日晒后的小麦色的脖颈上分布着几条明显的血管，普罗恩普特的皮肤则微微透着被晒伤的潮红。  
“格拉迪奥在收集情报，伊格尼斯还在市集上。”  
普罗恩普特说。  
诺克提斯微微低头，他只是侧了一些身子，他们的身体没有紧贴在一起，而是留出了一点狭窄的空间。  
诺克提斯的手指爬上普罗恩普特的手臂，它们慢慢地往下滑，找到普罗恩普特的手指。普罗恩普特也相应地伸手搭上诺克提斯的手臂，他撩拨地将诺克提斯T恤短袖拉到他的肩膀，露出他颜色不一的上手臂。普罗恩普特轻轻地挤压着诺克提斯手臂上的肌肉，感受它们带来的弹性。  
普罗恩普特的脊背不知道什么时候贴上了墙壁，不知道看哪里的普罗恩普特只能看向诺克提斯。  
普罗恩普特的眼睛有一个非常漂亮柔和的弧度，他柔软的睫毛就像帘子一样微微遮掩着那对蔚蓝的瞳孔。普罗恩普特的眼睛并不算是非常明亮，诺克提斯并不确定他到底在看着什么，那是一双带着些困意的眼睛，吸引了诺克提斯全部的注意力。  
诺克提斯朝普罗恩普特靠近——他们感受到对方的鼻息——也许只要再一秒——  
“诺克特，你在睡觉吗？。”  
诺克提斯和普罗恩普特互相看看对方，都忍不住笑了出来，这场游戏结束的铃声还没敲响，目前为止两个人玩得都很尽兴。房间唯一的钥匙在普罗恩普特身上，所以伊格尼斯只能在外面敲门。  
诺克提斯扭过头说：“知道了，马上出来。”  
普罗恩普特故意在诺克提斯开门之前啪得一下拍了他的屁股。  
“诺克特，告诉伊格尼斯我要洗个澡～”  
他吹了个口哨。

大约八点的时候，一行人在Lestallum的闲逛结束，他们回到酒店的房间，伊格尼斯去淋浴，普罗恩普特穿着短裤躺在床上玩手机，诺克提斯也找了个借口躺到普罗恩普特身边，他说他想看看普罗恩普特的游戏界面，他把脸凑得很近，近到能听见普罗恩普特愉快的轻笑。  
房间的窗户大敞，晚风将窗帘吹动，工业小镇Lestallum和Isomnia不一样，它的晚风就像从机器上落下的碎屑，吹在皮肤上有一种微微的刺痛感。那些从爬满怪物的盆地里吹出来的山谷风有种难以亲近的恶意。  
如果不是诺克提斯在普罗恩普特身旁，他估计会提早就寝。这里的女性过于强悍，失败过一次过后，他也不指望自己能在酒吧里有所收获。也许只有坐在那边的格拉迪奥才有资格得到她们的青睐。  
“你在想什么？”  
普罗恩普特不假思索地说：“我在想我有多少几率能泡到这里的女孩们。”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯饶有兴趣地盯着他。  
“你觉得我不行吗？”  
“不行。起码现在不行。”  
诺克提斯挨着他的耳廓说话，普罗恩普特不仅可以听到他的声音，还可以感受到诺克提斯说那些话的时候嘴唇在他的耳廓上一张一合。  
普罗恩普特伸出手抚摸诺克提斯的手臂，诺克提斯把嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，他闭上眼睛，睫毛带给普罗恩普特一阵愉快的战栗。  
伊格尼斯从洗浴间出来时，诺克提斯和普罗恩普特两个人正以一种滑稽的姿态叠在一起玩国王骑士。  
当诺克提斯和普罗恩普特听不到，格拉迪奥抬起下巴指了指他们，问伊格尼斯：“那边那两个没问题吗？”  
伊格尼斯放松地坐下来，拿起桌上的纸牌。  
“我觉得没什么问题。”  
“真的？”  
伊格尼斯开始洗牌，然后将它们分组，他的细长的手指干起这件事情来非常熟练。  
“诺克提斯喜欢普朗托身上的气味，也许多闻闻能让他放松，而且他们亲昵的举动也可以打消普朗托不安的念头。”  
诺克提斯的声音从床上传来：“嗯，我很赞同伊格尼斯的观点。”  
诺克提斯死死地把普罗恩普特压在身下，普罗恩普特陷在床垫里，诺克提斯的左脚卡在他的大腿之间，让他觉得危险。  
伊格尼斯说：“但是晚上睡觉的时候还是按照原来的组合睡。”  
“嗯。”  
诺克提斯用力抱住普罗恩普特，贪婪地呼吸着他身上的气味，就好像抱着一个毛绒玩具，他们翻了个身，普罗恩普特因为诺克提斯令他发痒的鼻息而耸起肩膀，忍不住笑道：“好痒啊！”  
诺克提斯的双腿夹住了他胯骨的两侧，在他的下半身前面交叠。普罗恩普特的脊背能够感受到由诺克提斯胸膛传来的温暖。  
“喂，普朗托……”诺克提斯在电视音效的掩盖下，凑到普罗恩普特的耳边低声说，“你知不知道……”  
普罗恩普特浑身发抖，他不敢回头，只是轻声询问故弄玄虚的诺克提斯：“什么？”  
“你真的很瘦。”  
也许是另一个恶作剧，诺克提斯伸出一根手指，隔着一层单薄的棉布料，开始证明他的观点。他按住普罗恩普特肩膀上的一个点，慢慢地往下移动。触摸带给皮肤的刺激，外加激素作用，普罗恩普特浑身发软地靠在诺克提斯的怀里。他听到伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥在他们的身后讨论些什么，但具体在说什么他却听不清楚，诺克提斯的呼吸声盖过了房间内的其他声音。诺克提斯让普罗恩普特面对着房间有些斑驳的墙壁，普罗恩普特的眼睛已经有点发昏了。  
“基本上没有什么东西覆盖在你的骨架上。”  
诺克提斯继续说。  
“你应该多吃一点。”  
诺克提斯的食指移动到普罗恩普特的胸前，他故意掐住了隔着布料仍然能感受得到的硬点。  
“……”普罗恩普特抓紧诺克提斯的手臂，但并没有将他推开。他缓过气后，稍微侧过一点头对诺克提斯说：“喂，王子，不太好吧？”  
他说话的时候有些逞强的意味，让人以为他很疲倦。  
“说真的，你是不是想要变得结实一点所以才吃掉那颗蛋的？你应该多吃一点肉，跟格拉迪奥去晨跑，这样更好。”  
普罗恩普特拨开诺克提斯的手。诺克提斯的嗓音沙哑，在普罗恩普特听来，连带着他几个微微上扬的尾音，性感得要命。  
普罗恩普特将手伸到诺克提斯的脸上，充满暗示地蹭了一下。诺克提斯抱紧了怀里的普罗恩普特，普罗恩普特与他的脸庞靠得更近，他只要侧过头就可以亲到诺克提斯。他靠得很近，而诺克提斯也有所准备地将他紧紧搂住，但他搂得太紧了以至于他不知道到底是接受还是抵抗。  
普罗恩普特将大拇指抹过诺克提斯柔软的嘴唇。  
“我嘛，倒是觉得征服王子这个想法很不错诶……”  
普罗恩普特那双透蓝的眼睛散发出同样的邪恶却单纯的光芒。  
“哈，等会谁要先去洗手间啊，王子。”

早起洗漱，格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯又目睹了诺克提斯与普罗恩普特的调情画面，用格拉迪奥的话说，他们什么技巧都不知道，最基本的手脚的触碰就能够满足他们的需求。  
“就让他们这样待几天吧，反正他们看起来挺享受的。”  
“最长不会超过七天。”  
“嗯，反正不管发生了什么都不是我们的问题。”  
伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥互相认同了对方的想法，诺克提斯和普罗恩普特看起来很快乐地抱在一起，诺克提斯蹭着普罗恩普特的脸颊，普罗恩普特则不经心地闪躲着。  
意识到诺克提斯和普罗恩普特根本没有听到他们在讲什么之后，格拉迪奥和伊格尼斯彻底把他们两个亲呢的事情抛到脑后了。  
由于普罗恩普特的关系，诺克提斯变得开朗了许多。诺克提斯主动帮伊格尼斯处理料理，也会把鱼竿交给格拉迪奥，一系列表示亲密的行为让伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥以为诺普两人的关系一直都这么要好，只是现在诺克提斯敢于表现出来了。  
被吃进去的多余的雌性激素已经快要被普罗恩普特消耗完了，这倒不是一个坏消息，但诺克提斯觉得他必须得在普罗恩普特的敏感度回到标准水平之前和他约好干一些什么事情——他们两个人已经把这件事看作一场奇特有趣的冒险了。  
关键是沉溺，而不是思考。思考一直都是留给欲望无法得到满足的人，诺克提斯和普罗恩普特很幸运地没有机会去思考发生在他们身上的事情。  
夜里他们准备留在Lestallum附近的露营点，他们一整天都在做一个极困难的狩猎任务，等他们最终回到雷格里亚，不得不从库存里取了十几瓶药水补充短缺。  
用过晚餐之后，他们围坐在篝火边聊天，觉得困了之后，四个人一起睡进了帐篷。  
伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥真的睡着了，诺克提斯在昏昏沉沉的睡意中，突然感受到脸、脖颈和手臂上奇异的柔软的触感，他清醒了过来，普罗恩普特正靠在他的一旁，他的嘴唇亲吻着诺克提斯的脸颊和脖颈， 他的身体时不时摩擦着诺克提斯的手臂。  
诺克提斯的视力适应了昏暗，并且捕捉在普罗恩普特沉醉的表情，他探出一只手，小心翼翼地扶住普罗恩普特的脸颊，将他扶正，并且轻柔地吻了下去。  
普罗恩普特因为惊吓而停止了呼吸。他的嘴唇柔软地压在诺克提斯的嘴唇上，普罗恩普特的身体逐渐变得柔软，并且落在了诺克提斯的怀里，他伸出双手揽住诺克提斯的脖子，这一切都在悄无声息中进行，他们确保自己的动静不会惊动一旁的伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥。  
诺克提斯本能地伸出舌头，用舌尖勾勒着普罗恩普特的嘴唇，直到对方将它含住。普罗恩普特如同洞穴一般潮湿温暖的口腔让诺克提斯激动得发颤，他扶住普罗恩普特的后脑勺，把他往自己的身上压去。普罗恩普特舔舐和吮吸着诺克提斯的舌头，他们紧紧地搂抱着对方，鼻息变得火热而缠绵。  
他们翻了一个身，普罗恩普特被压到了下面，他仰起头被动地接受地诺克提斯激烈的亲吻。诺克提斯有一种疯狂地想要把普罗恩普特嵌进怀里的欲望，他不知疲倦地与普罗恩普特深吻，普罗恩普特冰凉的嘴唇因为摩擦而微微发热。诺克提斯发现他的眼睛有些湿润，他开始焦急地剥去普罗恩普特身上的衣服。  
“我想我们最好出去……”  
普罗恩普特咽下一口口水，抓住诺克提斯的手腕。他的眼睛变得异常明亮。诺克提斯同意了普罗恩普特的建议，但在他们真正离开帐篷之前，诺克提斯还是忍不住把普罗恩普特反复地压在他们的睡袋上亲吻。  
普罗恩普特微微反抗着诺克提斯，但所有的防御最后统统都被诺克提斯瓦解了。  
亲吻让他们的身体发热，让他们有想要脱掉衣服抱在一起的强烈冲动。诺克提斯昏昏沉沉地想，也许他们吹一点夜晚的凉风之后就可以恢复一点神志，但等他们用顽强的意志走到帐篷外后，月光下的普罗恩普特正注视着诺克提斯，他像湖水一样微微发亮的眼睛泛起欲望的涟漪，他的身体不知所措地颤抖着。  
“诺克特……”  
普罗恩普特往前倾，拉住诺克提斯，微微抬头，只用一个饱含深意的吻让诺克提斯的理智灰飞烟灭。  
Lestallum周边盆地的沟壑中有许多天然的洞穴，在他们的露营地附近就有一个，地势隐蔽，地面的石头被先前的赏金猎人打磨得很顺滑。诺克提斯抓着普罗恩普特，两个人急切又狼狈地滚了进去，普罗恩普特啃咬着诺克提斯的肩膀，诺克提斯发出嘶嘶的喘息声。  
诺克提斯想要把普罗恩普特推开，但是普罗恩普特反而粗暴地按住了诺克提斯的手，诺克提斯没有想到普罗恩普特的力气这么大，虽然不至于挣脱不了，但刚刚被普罗恩普特按住的地方立刻出现了几道淤青。  
普罗恩普特坐在他的胯部，把诺克提斯压在身下，他们像两条蛇一样交缠在一起，不断地在洞穴里翻滚。  
“别动啊，诺克特！”  
普罗恩普特难耐地对诺克提斯叫道。  
“这句话应该是我对你说的。”  
诺克提斯用力地钳制住普罗恩普特的双手。  
“你要浪费时间吗？”  
普罗恩普特俯下身子，他的身体因为过度用力而微微发抖，他手臂的肌肉紧紧绷着。  
“你把我想说都给说了。”  
诺克提斯有时候生气并不会表现得很暴躁，他凝视着普罗恩普特的眼神很冰冷，几乎把他刺穿。  
“好吧。”  
普罗恩普特用力一甩，摆脱诺克提斯的禁锢。他移开身子坐到一旁，并不愉快，性欲令他的眼睛发红，他穿着他的那件无袖红色背心，布料绷在他的胸膛上。  
“普朗托，”诺克提斯喘了一口气，“我们想的是同一件事吧？”  
“不，诺克特，我们一起去钓鱼吧！”普罗恩普特瞪了他一眼。现在又是内分泌的影响了，普罗恩普特很焦虑，他竭力控制自己不扑到诺克提斯身上，把他的衣服扯开，干尽他想干的事情。  
“所以，你……想上我？”  
诺克提斯问出这句话的时候，他的脸有些发红，仿佛他不相信这句话是从他的嘴里出来的。  
普罗恩普特用他的眼神证明了这点。  
“可我想要上你。”  
轮到普罗恩普特脸红了，他居然很惊讶地看着诺克提斯：“什么，为什么？你为什么会有这种想法？”  
诺克提斯紧紧地皱起眉头，困惑又好笑地盯着普罗恩普特，因为他问的这个问题太愚蠢了。结果普罗恩普特把诺克提斯这几天的性暗示全部都弄错了。诺克提斯用肢体、眼神和面部表情向他解释清楚，自己并不是想要被他干，而是想要干他。  
普罗恩普特恍然大悟地说：“对啊，毕竟你和我的生理构造一样，这方面想的也一样。”  
诺克提斯羞愧地扶住额头。看来普罗恩普特体内的雌性激素只是让他情绪不稳而已，本质上他还是普罗恩普特。  
最后他们决定甩硬币决定谁先谁后——为了两个人都可以享受到快乐。诺克提斯输了。  
普罗恩普特上前抱住他的战利品。在投币之前，诺克提斯本来想要占取先机，把普罗恩普特的体力耗尽后，赖掉自己的那一份，可现在他无赖的想法落空了，他只能采取第二方案，就是尽快地让普罗恩普特败下阵。诺克提斯从十三岁第一次遗精的后几周就学会自慰，这回只是用手帮普罗恩普特解决一些问题，他想这对他够不成什么太大的难题。  
接吻在此时已经无法再对他们构成什么太大的刺激了，溶洞微微泛寒的空气让诺克提斯的皮肤起鸡皮疙瘩，陌生的触感引起一阵又一阵的战栗，普罗恩普特的手掌覆盖着诺克提斯的腹部，诺克提斯柔韧的腰部被他反复地抚摸着，他的身体很快就变得热了起来。  
普罗恩普特在诺克提斯的耳后找到了一块敏感点，只要他用舌尖轻触那一个小巧的机关，诺克提斯就会无法控制地发出他从来没有听到过的声音。  
诺克提斯紧紧地闭起眼睛，普罗恩普特对他身体的探索让他的精神被新奇而强烈的感触冲垮了，他不知道自己的身体原来会像一个机器一样，按下不同的按钮，产生不同的反应。  
普罗恩普特含住诺克提斯柔软的耳垂，耳朵里湿漉漉的触感让诺克提斯感到不快和眩晕。  
普罗恩普特顺着诺克提斯脖颈的轮廓，舔到他的锁骨，同时，他把诺克提斯的T恤剥了下来，塞到诺克提斯的脊背下，避免过多的擦伤。  
“喂……够了吧。”  
诺克提斯抬起一只手臂遮住脸。  
普罗恩普特的吻取代了回答，双唇编织出的绵密的吻唤醒了诺克提斯的欲望，他的手指滑过普罗恩普特的脸颊，扶过他的肩膀，经过他的胸侧和腰部，最后停在了普罗恩普特双腿之间的肿胀。  
他们的脸稍微分开了一些，普罗恩普特看到诺克提斯微微变红的瞳孔，感受到他粗重的呼吸，以及月光勾勒出的他大理石雕塑一般的完美的身体。  
“你想要的是这个吧。”诺克提斯的声线低沉，充满欲望。  
“……”  
诺克提斯的手穿过普罗恩普特睡裤的松紧带，握住了他正在逐渐充血的阴茎。为了让它长得足够充分，诺克提斯轻轻地套弄起来。  
普罗恩普特发出急促的轻喘，诺克提斯目不转睛地凝视着普罗恩普特的脸庞，不放过他任何一丝表情的变化。比起诺克提斯手上的力道，真正让普罗恩普特兴奋的正是诺克提斯这样的眼神。诺克提斯无所畏惧、骄傲自得的眼神。  
诺克提斯吻着普罗恩普特的嘴角，将他的嘴唇含住，他们的嘴唇不断地分分合合，普罗恩普特最终蜷起身子，像只受伤的山羊一样把头垂在诺克提斯的肩膀上，诺克提斯的嘴唇开始触碰普罗恩普特的耳朵。  
“我还想要更多。”  
普罗恩普特抬起头，他透亮的蓝眼睛变得浑浊，有些失神地看着诺克提斯，倾过身子用力地将诺克提斯压了下去。诺克提斯的身体往后倒，形成了一个优美的弧度。  
在诺克提斯回过神前，诺克提斯的身体就被翻了过来，他面对着洞穴的地面，普罗恩普特抚摸、亲吻着他背部紧绷的肌肉。由于鲜少触碰，背部的肌肤更加敏感，诺克提斯的额头靠在手臂上，下半身被普罗恩普特高高托起。  
诺克提斯有些吃力地回过头。  
“喂，你这家伙……别真上啊！”  
普罗恩普特忙着在诺克提斯的脊背上打下印记，没有回应诺克提斯，他的手握住诺克提斯垂下的早已勃起的生殖器，就像诺克提斯帮他做的那样，开始抚慰起它来。  
诺克提斯的双腿发软，他的姿势非常不利，除了表情之外，普罗恩普特能把他的一举一动都看穿。  
诺克提斯的下身因为洞穴里冰凉的空气而不适地颤抖。  
“想干嘛啊？”  
诺克提斯抱怨的声音带着些鼻腔。  
“好不容易能和王子做一场，当然要把握机会嘛。”  
好像为了证明自己没有开玩笑，普罗恩普特坏笑地用手指碰了一下诺克提斯的入口，诺克提斯的幻影剑在下一秒就出现在了他的手里。  
诺克提斯感受到普罗恩普特火热的阴茎戳在了他的大腿上，诺克提斯浑身一颤，脸红地咬了咬嘴唇。他又召唤走了幻影剑。  
“放心吧，诺克特，我不会进去的。毕竟明天还有很多事情要做……但是你还是得负责满足我的欲望，毕竟你刚刚投硬币投输了嘛。”普罗恩普特红着脸得意地说，“我猜你应该知道怎么做咯？”  
普罗恩普特伏下身，贴在他耳边说，就像对待自己的情人。  
诺克提斯不知道说些什么，只好做些动作来推进该死的局面，他把双腿合拢，咬牙切齿地说：“等会就轮到你了，普朗托。”  
“殿下，那是等下的事情啦！”  
诺克提斯并拢的双腿中有一条深色的凹陷，普罗恩普特用力地眨了眨眼，做了一个深呼吸，他并没有急着对它做些什么，而是像诺克提斯一样趴下身子。普罗恩普特的舌头顺着那道并拢的缝隙舔到了诺克提斯的腿根。后者因为意料之外的刺激发出一声低呼，双腿微微岔开，他的身体倾斜向一方。  
普罗恩普特将诺克提斯的身体扳倒，抬起他的左腿，诺克提斯侧躺在溶洞中，大张着双腿，两腿之间是普罗恩普特，他正在用唾液濡湿诺克提斯的皮肤。  
“喂……！”  
普罗恩普特微微抬起头看向诺克提斯，他并没有笑，因为他的嘴正在做别的事情，但诺克提斯发现在笑的是他的眼睛，普罗恩普特的眼睛直勾勾地盯着诺克提斯，并且眨了眨。  
诺克提斯不仅看到了普罗恩普特，还看到了自己硬得发疼的阴茎，他不适地在粗糙的石块上扭动身体，企图减轻体内跃动的燥火，血液越是往下集中，诺克提斯的大脑就越是无法运转。  
“够了没有？”  
普罗恩普特满足地撇了诺克提斯一眼之后。  
“很想要吧，王子。”  
诺克提斯咬了咬牙，睁开不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛。  
“你是故意在这种时候叫我王子的吧！”  
普罗恩普特露出一个笑容，表示默认。  
野兽嚎叫的回响在盆地里此起彼伏，诺克提斯满脸通红地眯着眼睛望着普洛恩普特，后者虽然表面上不动声色，但他其实连一个长句都说不清楚了，普洛恩普特的大脑一片空白，他不敢相信他现在在做些什么。诺克提斯的睫毛在夜空微弱的光芒的照耀下微微发亮，他冰蓝色的眼睛就像在呼应着天空中朦胧的月亮，绽放出迷人心窍的暗淡的光彩。  
诺克提斯出乎意料温顺地将大腿并拢，普罗恩普特的阴茎挤进诺克提斯的双腿之间，诺克提斯的心脏跳得飞快，普罗恩普特的胯骨开始撞击诺克提斯的臀部，唾液的润滑让普罗恩普特的动作没有太多的阻碍，当他的阴茎完全没入诺克提斯双腿间的那道缝隙时，顶端顶到了诺克提斯的阴茎。  
被顶了几下之后，诺克提斯意识混乱地开始迎合普罗恩普特的动作。他们发出细碎而缠绵的呻吟，就像把什么东西嚼碎了一点一点吐出来。  
普罗恩普特没有想到诺克提斯会真的接受这回事，他还以为诺克提斯在这件事上会有他以为的王子的尊严，就算投币赢了，普罗恩普特也没有相信自己能真的在诺克提斯上面——虽然不是实际意义上的插入。  
诺克提斯的皮肤覆盖上一层薄薄的汗液，普罗恩普特沿着诺克提斯脊背狭长的凹槽朝着他的肩膀舔去，他的舌尖尝到淡淡的咸涩，诺克提斯发出难为情的呜咽声，普罗恩普特幸福得几乎无法思考，他用力撞击着诺克提斯的臀部。  
“唔，诺克特！拜托夹紧一点！”  
双腿间柔韧的肌肉尽可能地裹住普罗恩普特的阴茎，提供的刺激让他不敢相信如果他插入了诺克提斯的体内，他将会得到多大的快感。  
“哈、唔……诺克特，我真的……很喜欢你……”  
诺克提斯吓得心脏漏了一拍，可他这时候没办法仔细思考。他并没有觉得普罗恩普特的告白让他反感，但他也不知道自己是什么样的感情。  
普罗恩普特的阴茎开始微微颤抖起来，同时他的呻吟也变得高亢了，诺克提斯咬着牙，但很快还是忍不住轻喘起来。  
“诺克特……哈……”  
“叫我国王啊！”  
“唔……国王……诺克提斯国王……天呐，这种感觉实在是太糟糕了！”  
普罗恩普特神智不清地说，诺克提斯把他的阴茎紧紧地夹在双腿之间，从视觉效果上看，和真的上了诺克提斯没有什么区别。诺克提斯凌乱的黑发中时常落出几块狭小的雪白的皮肤，普罗恩普特用手抓住诺克提斯后脑翘起的头发，诺克提斯发出吃痛的闷哼，就在那时候，普罗恩普特达到了高潮，滚烫的精液喷在了诺克提斯的大腿上。  
普罗恩普特趴在诺克提斯的背上用力地喘着气，诺克提斯有些温怒，转过身之后，看见心满意足的普罗恩普特，他只能无奈地和他搂抱在一起。  
普罗恩普特闭着眼睛，摸索到诺克提斯的嘴唇，他尝起来很冰凉。可能是普罗恩普特自己太热了，他的脸像发烧一样滚烫。  
“你这家伙……”  
诺克提斯感受到普罗恩普特喉咙发出的疲倦的呼噜声。  
“对了，诺克特已经是国王了。”  
普罗恩普特突然说。  
“是啊。”  
诺克提斯咬了一口普罗恩普特，他不想深入这个话题。  
“你这家伙现在应该要尽你所谓的骑士的职责了。”  
诺克提斯提醒他自己还未解决的欲望。  
“是哦？”  
普罗恩普特看向诺克提斯，他的眼睛含着柔和的情感，发出淡淡的亮光，他看起来非常幸福。诺克提斯称他为骑士，还包容他无礼的行为，不管哪一个都让他感动得想哭。  
普罗恩普特从诺克提斯的身上爬起来，跪在他的两腿之间，他弯下腰，鼻息喷在诺克提斯的阴茎上，诺克提斯不安地眨着眼。  
“喂，不是吧……”  
普罗恩普特的嘴唇抵住诺克提斯的阴茎，他闻到诺克提斯阴茎上有一种很淡的海鲜的味道，诺克提斯黑色的毛发稀疏地分布在阴茎的根部。诺克提斯并没有真正阻止他的行为，不如说，他的身体背叛他，开始可耻地因为兴奋颤抖起来。  
“这是骑士应该做的事情，我的国王。”  
诺克提斯在彻底无法思考之前看到的最后一幕画面——普罗恩普特的脸贴着自己的阴茎，对他露出了一个温暖的笑容。  
不敢面对普罗恩普特，诺克提斯用手臂挡住了视线。普罗恩普特注意到诺克提斯的行为后，发出一声快乐的轻笑，是完全沉浸在幸福中的男人才会发出来的笑声。  
虽然以前完全没有这方面的经验，但把它当成一件职责去做的普罗恩普特，回想起了为了诺克提斯做过的自卫训练，虽然很辛苦，但还是想着和诺克提斯一起出游的事情熬了过来。在幸福降临之前，普罗恩普特没有怀抱太多的希望，他等待的，就是巨大的将他砸晕的惊喜，诺克提斯从来没有让他真的难过过。  
普罗恩普特勉强含住诺克提斯的顶端，诺克提斯的阴茎在他的嘴里跳动了一下。普罗恩普特柔软的口腔对敏感的它施加压力，诺克提斯蜷缩起身体。  
“够了，别那样……”  
他虚弱地说。  
普罗恩普特套弄着诺克提斯的阴茎，诺克提斯瞥到他的发旋，还有鼻子的尖端，他垂下的头发落到他的下腹，诺克提斯伸出手把它撩到了普罗恩普特的脑后，普罗恩普特抬起眼睛，他的眼睛很漂亮，因为含着淡淡的笑意而微微弯起，不知何时坐起身来的诺克提斯忍不住发出一声难耐的叹息。  
普罗恩普特的脑袋晃动着，不时因为生疏的技巧而发出轻微的呜呜声。再次抬起头的时候，他的眼睛里已经漫着一些被呛出来的泪水了。  
“舒服吗？”  
普罗恩普特询问诺克提斯。  
“嗯……”  
“那这样做可以咯？”  
普罗恩普特认真地看着诺克提斯，手里没有停下继续刺激。  
诺克提斯满脸通红地点了点头，他不会说话了，只是反反复复地抚摸普罗恩普特的额头、耳垂，轻轻抓着他的头发。  
普罗恩普特口交发出色情的水声，诺克提斯到后来习惯后就忽略了，快感在他的下腹堆积，普罗恩普特脸上的表情越来越诱人，那种无法形容的诱人，粗略一看好像和平时差不多，但实际上是有很大的不同的。  
毕竟他在给另一个男人口交。  
普罗恩普特亲吻着诺克提斯的阴茎，他已经不再脸红了，但他往上看诺克提斯的时候，诺克提斯会难为情地想要用手臂挡住脸。普罗恩普特的左手套弄着，他表现得极其有耐心，不像平常驾车三分钟就像转头和人聊天的那个家伙。  
“我喜欢诺克特……不，不只是喜欢，我想要保护你。”  
普罗恩普特突然对诺克提斯说。  
诺克提斯用力地揉着普罗恩普特的头，沙哑地说：“你今晚到底要表白多少次才满意啊！”  
“一百次。”普罗恩普特含住诺克提斯的阴茎，然后抬头认真地看着诺克提斯，“我喜欢你。”  
诺克提斯抿住嘴唇。  
普罗恩普特再次埋下头，适力地吮吸着诺克提斯的阴茎，它开始发起抖来，不过也许是诺克提斯本身在发抖。  
“我喜欢你。”  
他抬起头。  
“我喜欢你。”  
诺克提斯急促地喘息起来，他的眉毛紧紧地皱着，身体蜷了起来。  
“你这个家伙……！”  
普罗恩普特开始快速地套弄起来，轻舔着诺克提斯最敏感的部位。诺克提斯高潮，阴茎在普罗恩普特的手上狂颤了几下，精液射在普罗恩普特的脸上。  
“哈……”  
诺克提斯的身体放松地垮了下来，他曲起双腿，手臂架在膝盖上，头靠着手臂，大口地喘气起来。普罗恩普特用小拇指的指腹蹭了些诺克提斯的精液，犹豫了一会儿，放到嘴里。  
“喂！你在做什么啊！”  
普罗恩普特坏笑着盯着脸红透了的诺克提斯。  
“国王的味道有点苦诶。”


End file.
